Aahh in the Box
: Not to be confused with the fast food restaurant of the same name. '''Aahh in the Box '''is the ninth episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves Aahhy the Goat and the Sharing Lynx destroying the fast food competition. Synopsis Aahhy and the Sharing Lynx give Aahhtion Figures to Pigboy so that they can destroy the other restaurants. Plot Aahhy the Goat and the Sharing Lynx open a new restaurant called Aahh in the Box. They give Pigboy five Aahhtion figures: Aahhy the Goat, the Sharing Lynx, the Counting Hyena, the Math Wasp, and the Phonics Shark. Aahhy tells the Sharing Lynx about his plan to make it look like Pigboy destroyed the restaurants. When Aahhy found out he was speaking through the drive-thru mircophone, Wario picked up an Aahhy Meal. While Pigboy was at the Pigcave, Aahhy showed up on television dressed up as Skele-Pete and told the viewers that somebody is threatening to destroy Smoke Bones. Pigboy went into the Pigmobile with the Aahhtion Figures. He drove to Smoke Bones when the Aahhtion Figures pressed the missile button. They successfully destroyed Smoke Bones. Back at the Pigcave, General Goose was playing with the Phonics Shark Aahhtion Figure. Pigboy got another message, and Aahhy showed up on the screen dressed up as Senor Sleighmiliano, and he told the viewers that someone is threatening to destroy Sleighmiliano's. Pigboy took the Pigcopter. When he was hovering over Sleighmiliano's, the Aahhtion figures dropped a bomb with one of Half-Calf's drawings. After the Aahhtion Figures destroyed Sleighmiliano's, the news reporters came to the site. The news reporter was none other than Ron's brother, Spencer Robinson. Spencer asked Pigboy if he was responsible for the destruction of Sleighmiliano's, and Pigboy said that he isn't. After coming back to the Pigcave, Pigboy saw some footage from the Pigcopter's security cameras. He found out that Aahhy was planning to destroy the restaurants via the Aahhtion Figures messing with the weapons in the Pig-vehicles. Aahhy told the Sharing Lynx that his plan was complete, but he spoke through the drive-thru microphone again, which resulted in Wario picking up an Aahhy Meal again. He ate 7 Aahhy Meals in this episode. R.O.B. got on top of the goat statue on Aahh in the Box. He used his lasers to cut a hole in the statue to get in. Pigboy invited Half-Calf, Zelda, Samus Aran, and Ash Ketchum to a meeting in the Pigcave. Pigboy, Half-Calf, Zelda, and Samus transformed into Super Pigboy, Power Cape Half-Calf, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus, respectively. Pigboy, Half-Calf, Sheik, Samus, and Ash ran to Aahh in the Box. While Pigboy, Half-Calf, Sheik, and Samus fought the Sharing Lynx, Ash fought Aahhy and the Aahhtion Figures. After Ash blew the Aahhtion Figures away, they landed in the large furnace that Aahhy and the Sharing Lynx use to make Burnt Milkshakes. While Pigboy, Half-Calf, Sheik, Samus, and Ash escaped with a handcuffed Aahhy and Sharing Lynx, R.O.B. found the self-destruct switch for Aahh in the Box. After it was destroyed, R2-D2 restored Smoke Bones and Sleighmiliano's. Later, the Yenom opened a restaurant called YenDonald's. He gave a Yention Figure to Pigboy. Pigboy and Artoo played with the Yention Figure. Characters Main *Pigboy *Aahhy the Goat *Sharing Lynx Supporting *Aahhtion Figures *Half-Calf *Zelda **Sheik *Samus Aran *Ash Ketchum *Spencer Robinson *Wario *R.O.B. *R2-D2 Minor *General Goose *Skele-Pete *Señor Sleighmiliano *Yenom Cameos *Sheepgirl *Horsegirl *Ron Robinson *TJ Robinson Trivia *A running gag in this episode is when Aahhy speaks through the drive-thru microphone, Wario picks up an Aahhy Meal. *This episode parodies the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode "Quack in the Box." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1